Baling of agricultural bulk products, such as grass, hay, silage or straw comprises compressing the product in the baling chamber of a baling apparatus to form a round or square bale and, wrapping a net or plastic film around the bale in order to retain the compressed shape, or at least to allow only little expansion, when the bale leaves the baling chamber.
For the production of silage, which requires anaerobic conditions, a protective wrapping film is then applied around the compressed bale. The protective film should provide a barrier against moisture, oxygen and UV light. By wrapping the bale with a number of layers of protective wrapping film, an airtight and waterproof layer is formed around the bale. This way, a so-called oxygen-free environment is created inside the bale, which is necessary in order to ensure successful fermentation and storage.
The protective wrapping films used for wrapping bales can be used for different kind of bales like grass, maize, sugar beet pulp, malt, straw, household refuse and other kind of materials which are packed in a bale. These films can be a standard agricultural stretch film or a pre-stretched stretch film or a barrier stretch film or any other film that can be used for wrapping bales.
Agricultural stretch wrap films typically differ from industrial stretch wrap films, as the agricultural stretch wrap films are usually colored and have to be ultraviolet stabilized, but also have to have a different elasticity and a different and greater adhesive power.
Stretch wrap films are sensitive to mechanical damage since the films are subjected to strain during and after the bale wrapping process. Mechanical damages to a roll of stretch wrap film increases the risk of tearing of the film during wrapping resulting is loss of film, loss of time and imperfectly wrapped bales. The end surfaces of the film reel are particularly important to protect, since damages to the end surfaces can create multiple weakening points, rendering the entire reel useless. Handling, transport and storage prior to use of reels of stretch wrap films therefore requires suitable packaging.
Currently, agricultural stretch wrap films for bale wrapping applications are commonly packaged in a cardboard box. The box serves to protect the reel of film during handling, transport and storage. In particular, the cardboard box is intended to protect the film from, e.g., mechanical damage prior to use. However, the use of cardboard boxes also has its limitations. Particularly, cardboard boxes lead to a significant amount of waste. Boxes are torn during unpacking in the field producing high volumes of cardboard which must be collected, stored and disposed of.
Simple plastic wrapping of the film reels has also been contemplated, but does not provide sufficient protection particularly of the sensitive end surfaces of the reels.
WO 2014/009494A1 describes an alternative solution wherein an annular plate, e.g. of cardboard, is arranged to cover each of the annular sides of the film reel, before the film reel is wrapped in plastic. The annular plates protect the annular sides of the film reel from damage during handling and transport. However, the solution in WO 2014/009494A1 suffers from the disadvantage of resulting in several pieces of waste when the film reel is unwrapped. At least the two annular plates and the plastic used for wrapping the film reel with the annular plates. This is problematic, since unwrapping is typically done out in the fields, and pieces of waste may easily be scattered by wind or forgotten. Furthermore, the annular plates are typically made of cardboard, which means that the annular plates and the plastic used for wrapping the film reel are not suitable for recycling together.
In view thereof, there exists a need for improved packaging products and/or arrangements for reels of stretch wrap film.